1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of barbecuing equipment and specifically relates to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a food shelf above a source of heat. The apparatus may be removably set onto a vessel that contains a source of heat, or the apparatus can be supported above a source of heat on a set of removable legs.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,390, issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Ceravolo there is shown a barbecue grill in which a fixed central post extends upwardly from the floor of the fire chamber. The lower end of a threaded rod is received in a socket at the top of the post. The food shelf is connected to a nut that engages the threaded rod, so that when the rod is turned, the shelf is raised or lowered. The shelf, along with the nut and threaded rod can be removed from the barbecue machine simply by lifting the threaded rod from the central post. In contrast, the present invention does not require that the fire chamber be provided with a central post, and also, the apparatus of the present invention can be supported on a set of removable legs for use over a campfire built on the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,821, issued Mar. 31, 1992, Ceravolo expands on his above-mentioned patent by adding an upper chamber and various lever systems for elevating the food shelf
In U.S. Pat. No. 980,501, issued Jan. 3, 1911, Doll shows a non-rotating vertical threaded rod suspended above the heat source. The food shelf is connected to a nut that engages the vertical rod, and adjustment of the height of the food shelf is accomplished by rotating the shelf, causing it to ride up or down on the fixed threaded rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,138, Vos, in FIG. 9 shows arches that rise from a base. The food shelf is suspended by chains from the arches.
The above are the closest patents found in the search of the prior art. None of the above patents shows or describes the present invention.